


Answered Prayers

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Churches & Cathedrals, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hugs, Lesbian Character, Prayer, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie prays for Carol's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> written for the drabbletag 7 prompt: The Walking Dead: Carol/Maggie - prayer

Maggie sat on her knees in the church in Alexandria, a place she hadn't been in until today. Mainly because she wasn't sure she even believed in a god anymore. Not after losing her father and losing Beth.

But she couldn't think of a better place to be when the woman she loved was missing. A woman who she had fallen in love with during the time Rick's group had been on the farm and a woman who she had gotten through the loss of her daughter.

"God, it's me again," Maggie started as she looked up at the ceiling. "I know it's been awhile since I prayed but here I am again. Praying and hoping you are really there to hear me," she muttered as a lump formed in her throat. "I..I just need you to take care of Carol. She's out there somewhere and I need her back here. I need her here so I can tell her how much I love her and how much she really means to me."

Finishing her prayer, Maggie slowly stood up and when she turned to face the door she felt a smile play on her lips as she saw Carol standing there.

"You mean all those words Mags?" Carol asked softly as she walked towards Maggie.

"I did," Maggie confirmed with a nod of her head and when Carol reached her, she pulled her into a hug.


End file.
